coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5 (23rd December 1960)
Plot Dennis finds that Elsie has emptied his pockets of the cash. He finds it in her handbag and tells her that someone paid him back £5 he owed him and he put it on the dogs, winning £25 in the process. She believes him. Swindley tells Martha that Ena is reported to be comfortable in hospital. He asks her to stand in for Ena in the meantime. Meanwhile, the patient gives the nurse the run-around. Ken does deliveries for Christmas money. Esther is in a panic when Lucille disappears when she's looking after her during the day. Ken volunteers to search. Concepta Riley returns from Ireland after several months away and asks the Walkers if they'll have her back as live-in barmaid in the Rovers. They happily agree. Ida tries to keep Esther's spirits up while the search for Lucille continues. Ken can't find her either. Christine is annoyed when May tries to set her up with Malcolm Wilkinson again. May complains of a splitting headache. Christine plays hard to get when Malcolm calls round. Ena is visited by daughter Vera Lomax who receives a bucketful of complaints. Martha also visits and lets slip that she's doing her work at the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. Ena is furious, accusing her of being after her job and her home. She is interrupted when some church choristers sing carols for the patients. A reluctant Christine goes to the Rovers with Malcolm. She accuses him of of being ashamed of her but he invites her to the rugby club dance. As the day wears on, Lucille still doesn't return. Frank is unconcerned but Harry thinks the police ought to be called. Lucille arrives, having been Christmas shopping for presents for Esther and her father. She's forgiven for giving them a scare. Linda and Ivan arrive for Christmas. The police call at No.11, asking for Dennis. Cast Regular cast *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Pat Phoenix") *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol (Credited as "Lyn Carol") Guest cast *May Hardman - Joan Heath *Ron Bailey - Ray Mort *Vera Lomax - Ruth Holden *Malcolm Wilkinson - Anthony Booth *Day Nurse - Christine Shaw *Children - Elisabeth Butler, Joy Nicholson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Viaduct Street *Hospital - Women’s ward Notes *First appearance of Concepta Riley. *Also credited are the Singers of the Boy's Choir, St. John's Church, Oldham (Choirmaster: H. Winterbottom) who appear in one of the hospital scenes, singing for the patients. *Louise Jervis is credited as a Night Nurse but only appears in the next episode. *For the first time Ena Sharples is seen to be wearing her famous hairnet in her scenes in the hospital (see picture above). From Episode 9 (6th January 1961) onwards, the character would rarely be seen out of her hairnet. *Rosamund Street is named for the first time. *''TV Times: No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 3,351,000 homes (chart placing unknown). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Coronation Street - The Early Days'' released by Granada video on 7th May 2001. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1960 episodes Category:Live episodes Episode 0005 Episode 0005